


2. In the Snow

by letgoofmygreggo



Series: Fandom Advent 2016 [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snow Day, cute times, fandom advent 2016, fun times in the snow, snowman building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: After a week Lewis is already sick of being stuck inside so he calls Tom asking for some help to get to the small park up the street so they can play in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes i know this is late but I had to go out this weekend so i'm just catching up now. <3

_**December 28th** _

It had been one week since Lewis had broken his leg and already he was going stir crazy. Lewis had never been much of a social butterfly, preferring to spend his free time playing games in his apartment. But now that he didn’t really have the option of leaving his apartment, Lewis found himself wanting to do nothing but that.   
It also didn’t help that the night before it had snowed and Lewis found himself reminiscing about snow days, building snowmen and having snowball fights.   
Staring out the window at the snow covered buildings and walkways, Lewis mentally went through his list of friends in order to decide who he could convince to take him out.   
Simon wasn’t a big fan of snow so he was out. Both Duncan and Sips were still with their families so they weren’t options either.   
Sjin wouldn’t like the idea of Lewis trying to walk with crutches on a snowy footpath and unlike Tom, he didn’t stop bugging him when he told him he was fine.   
Tom. Actually, he could probably very easily guilt trip Tom into taking him out. Although he stopped apologizing, Lewis could tell Tom still felt guilty about what happened, no matter how many times Lewis told him it wasn’t his fault. Guilt tripping the man wasn’t ideal, Lewis was hoping that Tom would just agree to hanging out in the park, but just knowing he had that ammo in his back pocket help convince him that Tom was the man to call.   
Lewis pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts in an effort to fine Tom’s name. Honestly Lewis didn’t know why he didn’t think of Tom first, he was usually the one he would do more reckless stuff with (drinking games when already drunk and of course the now famous parkour incident) and they had an actually amazing christmas together if Lewis was honest.   
Upon finding Tom’s contact number, Lewis simply shrugged his thoughts away and pressed call, bringing the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”  
Lewis can’t help the small smile that creeps on his face at the sound of Tom’s voice.

“Hey Tom. Come over, we are going to the park.”

“Wait what? The park? You do realize you have a broken leg right?”  
Lewis sighs.

“Yes Tom, that is why I am calling you. I wanna go out and see the snow but I can’t do that by myself.”

“Is that really a good idea Lewis? You could slip and break your other leg.”  
Lewis could help but chuckle at Tom jumping to possibly the worst case scenario.

“And that is why I need you there to catch me. So when will you be over?”  
The line for silent for a few minutes before Lewis heard Tom sigh.

“Give me 10.”  
Lewis’ smile grew.

“5 minutes it is.”

 

_**20 Minutes Later.**_

 

Lewis sat down on the park bench with a huff, letting his crutches fall in the snow as he moves his body so his legs are on the bench, his back pushed against the armrest of the seat. 

“Fucking hell those things are the worst.”  
Lewis’ breath came out ragged, obviously exhausted from the short walk to the park. Tom picked up the crutches and leaned them against the bench carefully before walking closer to Lewis. 

“I told you those things are hell when you use them for longer than 5 minutes and I only had to deal with them for a few days. I have no idea how you are going to handle eight weeks.” 

“I can handle anything.”  
Lewis had regained his breath, but that didn’t stop his remark from clearly coming off as complete and utter bullshit. 

“Sure you can. Now, we are here.”  
Tom opened his arms and gesture to the park.   
It was a small park, made up of a standard playground to the left that despite the cold, was covered in laughing children. To the right was a few more benches, scattered around a pathway that went through a small collection of tree’s and various types of bushes.   
Lewis and Tom were currently in front of a small frozen over pond, the only thing in their way a few feet of snow covered grass. All in all the place looked beautiful.   
Tom turned his attention from his surroundings and back to Lewis.

“What are we going to do?”  
Lewis thought for a second, before an idea came to mind and his clapped his gloved hands together in excitement. 

“Let’s build a snowman!”  
Tom raised a questioning eyebrow at Lewis.

“And by that I assume you mean I will build the snowman since you are stuck on that bench.”

“Hey I can help! Just build it close to me so I can reach and i’ll do the decoration! We gotta work as a team Tom.”   
Tom rolled his eyes at Lewis but couldn’t help but smile at the other man’s enthusiasm. 

“Making someone else do all the heavy lifting for you. Typical.”  
As he spoke, Tom bent down and began to move the snow together.

“Hey! No back chatting while you work.”   
Even though he wasn’t looking at Lewis, he could clearly hear the other man’s smile in his voice. 

“Sorry boss.”

Both men laughed and fell into easy conversation while Tom built the body of the snowman. They talk about their plans for new year's, what video games and movies they are looking forward to and laugh at some of Tom’s bad jokes.   
During their conversation Lewis mentioned how his mother just couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing her son all holidays so his parents were visiting next week and Tom mentions his parent’s weren’t impressed about him ditching them on christmas so he is being forced to visit them. 

“I was actually in the middle of packing when you called. I’m driving down tonight and spending tomorrow with them before driving back.”  
The snowman had finally taken shape, it wasn’t exactly big, but it was tall enough that the head was in eyeline with Lewis, enabling the man to use the pieces of bark Tom had handed him to make the snowman's facial features. 

“Sounds like you’re parents are pissed. You really should’ve just spent christmas with them.”  
Tom frowned slightly at Lewis’ comment as he jammed a branch into the side of the snowman.

“It’s fine. I had more fun with you than I would of had at my parents place anyway. They just still see me as their ‘lil baby boy’ since i’m their only child. I know for a fact they ditched out on plenty of christmas’ with their family when they were younger so they can’t really give me too much shit.”  
Tom jammed another branch into the other side of the snowman and smiled at his work. The arms were done. Lewis did the same, happy with the snowman's face.

“I will admit, that was one of the most enjoyable christmas’ i’ve had. If you need ammo just give them a sob story about how your very injured friend didn’t want to be alone for christmas.” 

“I’ll tell them how you called me crying and I just had to help you because that is the kind of man they taught me to be. “  
Tom giggled as Lewis tried and failed to throw some snow at him. 

“You are a true hero Tom Clark.”  
Lewis spat back as sarcastically as he could, only causing Tom to laugh even harder than before.

“I’m your hero, baby.”  
Tom managed to speak as he laughed and Lewis couldn’t help but slight blush at that.   
Slightly embarrassed, Lewis turned his attention back to the snowman. 

“It’s missing something.”  
Tom managed to bring his laughter under control and walked so he was beside Lewis, able to see the front of their creation clearly. 

“What did you have in mind?”  
Lewis quickly reached out and grabbed the beanie that he swore Tom never took off. Tom gasped and quickly brought his hands up to his head, covering his messy hair in an attempt to shield his head from the cold. Lewis leant forward and placed the beanie on the snowman, adjusting it till he was happy. 

“There, now’s it’s a snowtom.”  
Lewis smiled at his work, Tom smiled too but attempted to act annoyed.

“Did you really have to take my beanie?”

“It was either that or your glasses and I assumed you would rather like to see.”

“Well thank you for not taking my only way to clearly see.”

“Hey man, that’s what friends are for.”


End file.
